Mentiras
by manteiga voadora
Summary: Para tê-lo sempre ao seu lado, ela teria de viver num mundo de mentiras... literalmente. SasuSaku UA
1. O garoto

**Disclaimer: Naruto é de Masashi Kishimoto e blábláblá... Quem não sabe?!**

Olá... XD

Mais uma fic minha aqui, heheh... Na verdade, eu já tenho essa fic a muito tempo no computador e nem lembrava dela. Ontem mesmo que eu me lembrei, e pensei: "Por quê não postar no FFnet?"

E deixei pra postar justamente hoje, no aniver do Naruto! Parabéns viu, loirinho? Que você seja hokage e tudo mais. Ele não aparece nesse capitulo, mas sim, ele está na fic...

Qualquer errinho de português... Desculpem-me! XD Antes de postar qualquer coisa aqui eu reviso, olho tudo e tal, mas eu fico tão ansiosa que as vezes nem presto atenção. Enfim, espero que gostem...

Agora, vamos lá:

- Oi - fala

- _"Oi" _– pensamento

E o que estiver em itálico entre "flashback" e "flashback off" nem preciso dizer o que é, right? XD

**Primeiro Capítulo I**

Olhou para o seu relógio.

E logo após olhou para seu celular.

Era uma chamada de Sakura... teria mesmo que atendê-la? Talvez não fosse nada urgente.

"_Da última vez, ela ligou me avisando que tinha acabado de pintar as unhas dos pés..." _pensou consigo mesma.

É, talvez não fosse nada que merecesse um lugar no seu top 10 de privacidades na vida, ou então algo que precisava ser ouvido agora.

Mas o toque insistente do celular demonstrava o quanto a rosada queria lhe dizer algo.

Desistindo de sua idéia mirabolante de não atender, por fim, atendeu.

- Alô?

- _Inooo!!! Por quê você demorou tanto pra atender, hein? _– ouviu a voz com tom de indignação da amiga.

- Talvez porque já esteja na hora da minha aula. _"Ou talvez porque não seja nada de tão importante..."_

- _Aula? _– a garota perguntou rindo.

- Diferente de você, Sakura, eu levo os estudos a sério... Já é a terceira vez na semana que você falta.

- _Eu estou doente! _– a rosada disse e ouviu a amiga sussurrar um "sei" do outro lado da linha –_ É sério! _– forçou uma tosse.

- Tudo bem, Sakura, não precisa mentir para mim, eu não sou a Sr. Sparks...

- _Ainda bem que não é. Mas na verdade, minha mãe já falou com ela, e creio eu que faltarei o resto da semana._

- Ok, você tem sorte! Mesmo! – disse rindo, acompanhada da amiga.

- _Eu sei disso..._

Ino logo ia lhe responder quando ouviu o barulho que nos outros dias, odiava.

Mas hoje, especialmente, havia lhe salvado de Sakura e suas brincadeirinhas.

- Sakura, o sinal tá tocando, to indo! Beijo, tchau. – disse desligando o celular rapidamente e correndo em direção a sala de aula.

Quando chegou na porta, percebeu que do lado dela estava ele conversando com seus amigos.

O garoto de cabelos ruivos mais lindos que já viu...

O garoto com quem já havia sonhado umas cinco vezes...

- Oi, Gaara. – disse timidamente.

Ele a olhou e sorriu em resposta.

Ino corou. Não ficou triste com a falta de resposta, pelo contrário, o sorriso já era A resposta.

Todas as garotas poderiam receber um sorriso dele, mas Ino tinha certeza que possuía um sorriso único pra ela.

E era esse que ele dava em resposta todas as manhãs.

x-x-x-x-x

_En tu abrazo, quisiera volver a nacer.  
Paso a paso perderme en tu piel, perderme en tu piel.  
Quiero que me ames más, más, más  
Y no quiero que me digas bye, bye, bye  
Sólo quiero que me ames más, más, más  
Y no quiero que me digas bye, bye, bye_

Sakura ouvia a música alta vinda da casa do vizinho ao lado. Suspirou, realmente havia um lado ruim em faltar a escola.

Estava doente, e teria de ficar de repouso... e não ouvindo música e dançando como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que faria no mundo.

Pôde ouvir sua mãe gritar do andar de baixo, perguntando se estava bem.

- Estou melhorando! – disse em resposta observando a porta fechada.

Foi uma péssima hora para emprestar seu mp4 para Naruto. E pensar que talvez o loiro possa quebrá-lo pelo simples motivo de não saber usar...

Flashback

"_Sakura-chan, mas como se liga???"_

"_Nesse botão que você tá com o dedo aí."_

"_Nesse???"_

"_Não, no outro..."_

"_Nesse???"_

"_No de baixo."_

"_Agora acertei, dattebayo!"_

"_Acertou sim..."_

"_E agora?"_

"_Agora o quê?"_

"_Como eu faço pra ouvir as músicas? É muita tecnologia junta pra mim, ttebayo!"_

Flashback off

Levantou da cama para ir ao banheiro. Aparentava estar meio quente, e tudo o que menos queria agora era ficar com febre...

Tudo bem que já "estava" doente, apenas para seus pais, a escola inteira, e especialmente para a professora Sparks...

Mas era apenas uma mentira para faltar a aula. Não era um pecado.

Afinal, quem nunca faltou a escola?!

"_Quem nunca mentiu que atire a primeira pedra..."_ pensou, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

E dessa vez, nem precisaria abaixar a cabeça no caso de receber uma pedrada. Disso tinha certeza.

Tinha sorte de ter um banheiro em seu quarto, pois se sua mãe a visse fora da cama, não seria nada legal. A botaria de volta, deitada, bem agasalhada e ficaria dizendo coisas como "você está doente, não pode sair por aí assim, no corredor gelado, no chão gelado, descalça..." e blá blá blá.

Ouvir sermão não era nada legal.

Adentrando o banheiro com seu pé esquerdo, logo ia se dirigir a gaveta de remédios e derivados, quando algo a parou. Na ponta do pé, foi em frente ao espelho.

Seu rosto estava meio pálido, estava com pequenas olheiras e seu lábio estava ressecado.

Seu cabelo estava despenteado, demonstrando seu desleixo quando o assunto é "cuidar do próprio cabelo".

Suspirou. Por que não era como as garotas do seu colégio?

Temari, por exemplo, a garota do terceiro ano que já ficou com quase o time inteiro de futebol, era linda. O cabelo sempre estava perfeito, as unhas pintadas, suas roupas em perfeitas combinações, resumindo, estava completamente arrumada.

Tenten era outro exemplo. Uma das mais populares do colégio, cores que nunca se combinariam, em seu corpo fica em perfeita harmonia.

Já ela, Sakura Haruno... O que poderia dizer de si própria? A maioria das vezes preferia ser diferente. Ela era desastrada, preguiçosa... Deveria ser mais ativa e observadora, como lhe disseram para ser várias vezes.

Também não era o tipo de aluna exemplar, que é a queridinha do professor, ou a nerd da turma. Claro que era uma das alunas boas de sua turma, mas suas notas não eram as maiores.

também não vivia na direção, na verdade, só foram duas vezes as quais passou por lá... a primeira porque pichou a parede de entrada do colégio com spray colorido, e a segunda porque brigou com Karin.

Karin era uma metida do colégio que não olhava pro seu próprio nariz. Todos os garotos gostavam de ficar com ela antigamente. Mas atualmente, ela não tem feito tanto sucesso. Principalmente depois que pintou seus cabelos de cor preta para um vermelho sem cor.

Ficou conhecida como a "ruiva sem brilho". Até que o apelido tinha sentido.

Sakura estava feliz de ser quem ela era. Não se importava com popularidade como a maioria do povo daquele colégio se importava. Tinha apenas duas inseparaveis amigas, Ino e Hinata, e pra ela já estava ótimo.

Naruto e Gaara também eram seus amigos, e isso estava de bom tamanho.

Sua mãe ou seu pai nunca brigaram por causa de seu comportamento. Pelo contrário, a incentivavam de ser rebelde e ter sua própria maneira de analisar a situação.

Mas diversas vezes a rosada ficava se perguntando se as coisas seriam diferentes acaso ela fosse diferente.

Se ela tivesse aquele rosto com aquela maquiagem toda e usasse roupas minimas como Karin, será que o time de futebol correria atrás dela?

Será que os professores lhe dariam ponto extra todo mês?

Com todas essas dúvidas ainda na sua cabeça, abriu a pia e lavou seu rosto. Sentiu que ele estava meio quente, sim, mas não era pra tanto.

Tanto, leia-se, uma febre de quarenta graus.

Levantou novamente o rosto. Tirando esses problemas de "ser ou não ser", estava feliz por faltar aula essa semana. Sorriu pensando nessa idéia. O quanto ela poderia ser divertida – mesmo sem música.

Já ia voltar para o seu quarto – para dormir, ou pelo menos tentar por causa da música alta que vinha do seu vizinho – quando notou que seu rosto não era o único a ser refletido pelo espelho...

E tinha certeza de que não estava sonhando, pois dois olhos negros estavam a observando perfeitamente bem.

**Continua...**

E vou aproveitar esse espacinho aqui, pra responder algumas reviews que eu recebi em "Akatsuki do Destino" (que no final eu errei o proprio nome do autor de Senhora do Destino, ó o mico!) e "Pedido pra Sair".

_tophearth0002_: Que bom que gostou e que riu... não sabe como é dificil pra mim fazer uma 'tentativa' de comédia XD Eu ainda tenho que escrever o segundo cap, então deve demorar um pouco... Mas espero que mesmo assim vc leia!

_Brouillard_: Hahahah preciso dizer que adorei seu comentário? XD Enfim... Obrigada!! Eu coloquei esse nome por causa de uma comunidade no orkut com um trocadilho... longa história. Que bom que vc gostou da one! Também acho que ele se comportaria assim, alias, espero que isso aconteça em breve no mangá... Hahaha que bom que riu, fico muito feliz! Eu particulamente queria colocar essa frase pra dar um tom engraçado nele, mesmo sabendo que é dificil ele pronunciar algo como 'fique quietinha' XD Mais uma vez muito obrigada! Smack

_Riizinha_: Acho que em breve vai sair uma continuação, já estou tendo varias ideias! E fico feliz que tenha gostado =)

xoxo


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Naruto é de Masashi Kishimoto e blábláblá... Quem não sabe?!**

Hehehehe... Oi, gente...

Então, to de volta. Mil desculpas pela demora, eu sei como isso é chato e tal. Mas vocês não sabem: meu computador deu erro, e perdi tudo... Incluindo alguns capítulos da fic. Por sorte, eu tinha esse capitulo já salvo aqui.

Meu teclado também não ta funcionando. Quero dizer, pelo menos uma parte dele. Então já viram, né? Ou eu copio e colo as letrinhas, ou eu uso o teclado virtual... Em breve, PROMETO, continuo a escrever a fic!!!

Qualquer errinho de português... Desculpem-me! XD Antes de postar qualquer coisa aqui eu reviso, olho tudo e tal, mas eu fico tão ansiosa que as vezes nem presto atenção. Enfim, espero que gostem...

Agora, vamos lá:

- Oi - fala

- _"Oi" _– pensamento

E o que estiver em itálico entre "flashback" e "flashback off" nem preciso dizer o que é, right? XD

**Segundo Capitulo**

E tinha certeza de que não estava sonhando, pois dois olhos negros estavam a observando perfeitamente bem.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e tentou não gritar, se não certamente sua mãe iria ouvir, chegaria até seu quarto, entraria no banheiro a procurando e se depararia com um outro ser ali. Um ser desconhecido, ainda por cima.

Riu com esses pensamentos, abaixando a cabeça. Olhou de novo para o espelho. Não era alguém que conhecia, até porque não se lembra de ter visto olhos tão bonitos quanto aqueles antes.

Não era nenhum de seus amigos, nem da sua família. Pôde perceber pelo rosto do garoto – chegou a essa conclusão por ele usar calças – que ele seria jovem, pelo menos da sua idade. Tinha um rosto branco, bonito, "bem feito" ela diria.

O seu cabelo – um cabelo rebelde – de cor também negra combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos e todo o resto do conjunto. Desceu os olhos, e observou que o garoto não vestia o uniforme de seu colégio, então realmente não parecia ser nenhum de seus amigos com uma máscara – que continha um rosto lindo e perfeito, segundo ela mesma – querendo lhe pregar uma peça.

O rosto do garoto estava sério, enquanto ele estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta com as mãos no bolso da calça. Se sua mãe não estivesse em casa, certamente já teria entrado em pânico.

Percebendo que já deveria estar com esses pensamentos a mais de cinco minutos, e que – felizmente – o garoto bonito não iria embora tão cedo, decidiu falar alguma coisa.

Talvez devesse ser gentil. Perguntar "Olá, o que você faz no meu banheiro nesse dia primaveril?" com um tom de voz doce parecia ser educado.

Ou talvez devesse pegar o desentupidor que tinha ali, e dizer "Fala o que tu tá fazendo aqui ou tu morre!" com uma voz fria e ameaçadora.

Nenhuma dessas opções seria melhor.

Se falasse alguma coisa, ele poderia se sentir ofendido e ir embora do mesmo jeito que entrou.

"Mas peraí, de que jeito ele entrou?"

Virou a cabeça e observou a porta, do mesmo jeito que a tinha deixado. O garoto não poderia ter entrado pela pequena passagem que havia entre a parede e a porta. Não mesmo.

Agora, com a cabeça virada, observou ele. Era ainda mais lindo "pessoalmente" do que pelo mero reflexo. Fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente.

Tudo voltou ao seu normal.

Sim, era real, ele estava ali!

Ficou o observando, vendo que ele não falaria nada, resolveu cortar o silêncio.

- O q-que você tá fazendo aqui? – tentou perguntar com um tom de voz gentil, sem gaguejar de medo (ou talvez de emoção por um garoto maravilhosamente bem feito ter invadido seu banheiro).

_"Sua louca... Ele vai te achar uma louca mais do que você já é! Isso é pergunta que se faça? O garoto deve tá pensando que eu já conheço ele de algum lugar, principalmente pelo 'você'..."_

Continuava o olhando, esperando uma resposta.

Esperou por mais alguns segundos.

Nada. Será que o garoto era mudo, surdo, ou algo do tipo? Essa pergunta passava pela sua mente.

_"Ele deve ter ficado encantado comigo... Com o meu desleixo, talvez... Ou vai que ele me achou bonitinha? Ah Sakura, menina, acorda! Mas não custa sonhar. Imagina só, ele me achou bonita, eu achei ele bonito... isso é coisa de conto de fadas no qual a princesa e o príncipe terminam juntos. Aff, olha o que eu já to pensando!!!" _repreendeu a si mesma.

_"Mas se bem que..."_ seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz.

Se fosse só uma voz, tudo bem. Iria continuar a frase em sua mente. Claro.

Mas não era só uma voz. Era 'a' voz. Uma voz que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes, uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo fria e rouca. Uma voz masculina. Ligou os fatos.

Garoto maravilhosamente bem feito + voz = voz maravilhosamente perfeita.

Óbvio! Só poderia ser a voz do garoto bonito...

- Mentir é muito feio... – ele disse com um tom de voz nem tão baixo e nem tão alto, calmamente, esperando alguns segundos para terminar a tal frase, observando que a garota ainda estava em silêncio - ...sabia?

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Será que o tal garoto sabia de sua mentira? Talvez ele fosse o tal sobrinho da diretora do seu colégio que ela havia mencionado... mas ele não estudava lá, e tão menos morava na cidade!

Flashback

"_Senhorita Haruno, seu comportamento desta vez foi o pior de todos. Brigar com a senhorita Karin? É inaceitável qualquer tipo de briga nessa instituição."_

"A_h__..."_

"A nossa escola tem quase cinqüenta anos. Foi criada com muito carinho pelo meu bisavô, e desde que existe nunca houve qualquer tipo de coisa aqui dentro."

"Então eu devo ter sido a primeira a brigar aqui dentro... que honra tirar a virgindade desse tipo de coisa." Pensou.

"Ela tem reconhecimento. Você sabe o que cada pessoa que não tem seu filho estudando aqui daria para coloca-lo nessa escola, Haruno?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia."

"Dariam muitas coisas." Disse a diretora levantando-se da cadeira. "Acredite, muitas coisas... e a senhorita não pode vir e simplesmente manchar nosso legado. Está entendendo o que eu quero dizer?" perguntou.

Sakura observava o porta retrato na mesa da diretora. Só tinha ouvido a parte final.

"A-Ah, sim... entendo sim..."

"Pois muito bem... Como você está sendo educada pelo menos aqui, agora na minha sala, lhe darei uma colher de chá. Não levará a suspensão de três dias desta vez, porém na sua agenda irá uma anotação e quero que sua mãe ou seu pai venham até a escola amanhã. Fui clara?"

"Ah... quem é esse da foto?" perguntou Sakura, atraindo a atenção da diretora para outro assunto.

"_Esse garoto lindo? É meu sobrinho! Ele é realmente lindo, não? Se nota que beleza é uma coisa de família." Sakura a olhou feio "O nome dele é Sai. Ele mora numa cidade aqui perto com a minha irmã, e sempre que possível vem me visitar. Ultimamente, têm me visitado apenas em alguns finais de semanas por causa das aulas e dos cursos que ele faz. Ele realmente é um rapaz muito inteligente."_

"Hm..."

"Um exemplo digno de ser seguido, Haruno. Siga-o." disse a diretora amigavelmente batendo no ombro da garota, enquanto logo depois estava se dirigindo a porta e girando a maçaneta, deixando-a aberta. "Já falamos o que tinha para ser falado. Volte para a aula, senhorita."

Flashback Off

Mas, se acaso a diretora talvez tivesse contado dela pro tal do Sai... E ele tivesse fugido da casa dele porque não agüentava mais a rotina de "aulas e cursos" e tivesse ido até seu banheiro?

_"Ok, Sakura, isso já é exagero..."_ pensou. Afinal de contas, o garoto nem teria como entrar lá. Só se ele fosse um ótimo escalador e gostasse de subir em paredes, atravessar janelas e derivados.

Voltou a atenção novamente para o garoto. Ele não era nada parecido com Sai.

Talvez um pouco. Mas não poderia negar que o tal garoto misterioso era muito mais bonito.

Muito mais. E quando dizia muito mais não era exagero. Na verdade, não era exagero nenhum.

Tentou pronunciar outra coisa novamente.

- Quem é você? – dessa vez sua voz saiu firme, sem gaguejo, porém podia sentir o tom de curiosidade na frase. Talvez o garoto também tivesse perdido. Mas ela não tinha culpas de ser curiosa demasiadamente... Apenas queria saber quem era o tal garoto misterioso e maravilhosamente bem feito que estava no seu banheiro, e isso não era uma coisa errada de forma alguma.

Que adolescente em plena consciência, se encontrasse um garoto moreno e perfeito no seu banheiro, não iria querer saber o nome dele? Claro que depois de saber o nome viria as perguntas sobre telefone, msn, endereço, mas isso já é outra história...

O garoto continuava em silêncio, talvez demorasse pra responder novamente. Sakura suspirou; já estava se acostumando com a demora das respostas. Por um momento sentiu que sua pergunta foi meio besta. Já que ele havia feito outra, e ela lhe respondeu com mais outra.

- Eu não gosto mesmo desse silêncio... – disse em um tom de voz baixo, pensando que o garoto não a ouviu. A curiosidade já estava grande demais, e se o garoto não respondesse logo, ela seria capaz de revista-lo para ver se ele tinha algum documento ou coisa do tipo. Mas tinha que saber o nome dele. Disso estava certa.

- Você não me conhece. – pôde ouvir o garoto dizer.

E o engraçado foi que a frase não continha aquele tom de "isso é óbvio". Mas ora, aquilo era óbvio! Ela não o conhecia, realmente. E sentiu-se triste por isso, sem saber o porquê.

- Realmente, eu não te conheço... – respondeu, tentando manter a calma com sua curiosidade – E por isso acho que você deve responder minha pergunta, g-garoto... – disse virando-se totalmente, ficando de frente pro moreno.

Ele a observou fixamente. Era alta, mas perto dele ainda possuía alguns centímetros de diferença. Seus cabelos rosados e despenteados caíam no ombro, e suas mãos estavam tremendo, talvez... fosse nervosismo de ver alguém que não conhece em seu próprio banheiro. Ela não parecia ter medo dele; talvez ela estivesse nervosa mesmo.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam ser gentis e doces, coisas que não deveriam ser com quem a garota ao menos nem sabia o nome. Deslizou o olhar pra baixo. Nariz pequeno, lábios rosados, uma pulseira rosa no pulso esquerdo com um pingente de prata... Vestia uma camisola nem tão curta e nem tão grande, de cor rosa também. Estava descalça. Percebeu os pequenos dedinhos se torcendo no pé, talvez fosse frio. Ela deveria calçar algum chinelo antes de sair pisando por aí...

Voltou a olhar novamente o rosto da garota, percebendo que este agora estava rubro. Não podia negar, ela era bonita. Ela era linda. Tinha uma beleza que ele jamais viu antes. Mas não estava lá para admirá-la... E sim para lhe dar uma lição...

- T-Tudo bem, se você não vai responder... Deixa eu me apresentar, p-primeiro... – ela disse, o olhando e logo depois abaixando o olhar. Talvez fosse vergonha.

Porém, que tipo de louca se apresentaria para quem ao menos conhece e para alguém que, além disso, surgiu do nada?! E que ela nunca havia visto na vida?!

E que talvez poderia ser um assassino, ou algo do tipo... Suspirou. Não precisava de apresentações.

- Não precisa. – ele disse, atraindo o olhar dela novamente para cima – Eu te conheço, Sakura.

Logo após dizer essa frase pode notar que os olhos dela arregalaram. E suas mãos haviam voltado a tremer.

Não era pra menos.

_"Então o garoto bonito me conhece...? Opa, acho que me dei bem!" pensou, balançando a cabeça logo depois para parar com tais pensamentos "Ora, Sakura, isso é coisa que se pense? O garoto pode ser assassino ou alguma coisa do tipo, e você pensando só na beleza dele... Mas ele realmente é lindo. Será que eu tenho chance? Ai!! Eu tenho que parar com isso, realmente... Mas ele disse que me conhece, e falou meu nome. Falou meu nome!! Será que ele é um dos capangas da Karin que vieram me raptar? Acho que não... até porque a Karin andar com gente bonita é como presenciar um milagre. Tenho que responder logo a ele..."_

- A-Ah é, é? – disse, gaguejando de ínicio e com a voz forte, levantando a cabeça – Então me diz meu sobrenome! Diz! Porque meu nome eu acho que até quem eu não conheço deve saber e...

- Haruno. – a interrompeu – Seu sobrenome é Haruno.

- B-bem... – disse, ainda assustada – Foi sorte do destino. Se você me conhece mesmo, diz o dia em que eu nasci!

O garoto hesitou ao responder. Talvez estivesse fazendo errado ao falar tudo o que sabia sobre ela, não era para fazer isso. Porém, a garota estava o desafiando... E realmente, desafios são uma tentação e tanto.

- Vinte e oito... – disse a olhando, percebendo que novamente ela ficara assustada - ...de Março.

Sakura estava surpresa. Talvez o garoto soubesse até a cor da calcinha que estava usando. E ela não estava ganhando nada com ele falando o que sabia sobre ela ou não... Pelo contrário, estava perdendo o tempo que poderia ser ocupado melhor.

Como, por exemplo, poderia ser ocupado com o garoto falando seu nome... Falando que achou ela bonita... _"Chega com esses pensamentos. Ai Sakura, controle-se!"_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso t-também pode ter s-sido sorte do destino...

Ele a observou, e sorriu de canto antes de falar novamente.

- Antes de você perguntar isso... – disse – Eu também sei que sua cor favorita é rosa. Sei que seu gênero preferido de filme é romance, daqueles nos quais o casal sempre termina junto. Sei que você tem duas amigas e dois amigos que aprontam demais. – deu uma pausa, e percebeu que a garota estava, novamente, paralisada. Talvez pelo excesso de informação que ele sabia, ou talvez porque ele falou demais para quem demora a responder. – E, principalmente, sei que você não está indo a aula essa semana, porque "está" doente. – falou por fim.

Sakura estava chocada. Como ele sabia daquilo tudo...?

- E, a propósito, meu nome é Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – falou novamente sorrindo de canto, observando a garota a sua frente.

**Continua...**

E obrigada a _Dii' _pela review!


End file.
